


My Stupid Mouth

by McDanno_Girl



Series: Unfamilar Road [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slightly angsty fluff, the phallic nature of beer bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/pseuds/McDanno_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's mouth gets him in trouble.  In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stupid Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This 3.14 coda has been sitting on my computer for almost a year now. You all can blame AngstyDaydreams for me dusting it off and putting the finishing touches on it tonight. There are still a few more stories in this series so maybe they'll get posted eventually. 
> 
> Title comes from the John Mayer song. 
> 
> _So maybe I try too hard_  
>  _But it's all because of this desire_

Steve said his final goodbyes to Governor Denning and walked back to the lanai only to find that Danny had gone inside and was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from their impromptu celebration dinner.

He was at the sink rinsing off the dirty dishes and empty beer bottles shifting his weight from foot to foot and muttering under his breath as he danced and sang a little to some unknown song in his head.

It was moments like these that Steve cherished. Danny's light filling up the rooms of Steve's house like he belonged there. Making the tomb-like house feel like a home for the first time in way too many years. Making Steve feel, for just a moment, that he could have a family again.

“Instead of lurking in the doorway, you could come over here and help.” It never ceased to amaze Steve that Danny always seemed to be aware of his presence. 

He crossed the kitchen and placed a hand on the small of Danny's back as he leaned in close to kiss his neck. Danny tilted his head and hummed contentedly. Steve took it as permission to keep doing it instead of helping with the dishes.

“So that was nice of Denning to stop by. And bring beer.”

Steve gave a non-committal grunt and continued exploring Danny's neck with his lips, a little bit of teeth.

“But you know... if you're wanting to keep our uh... thing a secret from the governor, you might not want to pretend your beer bottle is my dick the next time he's around.” Danny says as he turns the water off then positions himself so he's facing Steve. 

“What?” Steve tries to arrange his face into an innocent expression but knows he failed when he sees Danny roll his eyes.

“Don't think I didn't see what you were doing.”

“And what exactly was I doing?” Steve is grinning, that smug half smile that he knows drives Danny crazy.

“Those long, slow drinks with your lips wrapped around the bottle like a dirty promise.” Danny's voice is low and it's making Steve's dick take a sudden interest in the conversation.

“Danno - “

“No. Unh unh. You do not get to call me by my daughter's nickname when I'm lecturing you on your inability to drink a beer without it looking like something out of a porn movie.” He taps a hand against Steve's chest to emphasize his point but the hand lingers, almost a caress.

“Porn movie? Really?” 

Danny snorts. “Do not mock my imagery choice Steven.”

And at that, Steve just has to kiss him. Because an indignant Danny is infinitely kissable. 

He loves this. Loves how easy it is to kiss Danny. How Danny just opens up to him, his lips sticky sweet with the taste of pineapple. Danny may not like it on pizza but he is a veritable addict to the fresh slices Steve constantly has on hand in the refrigerator. Kissing Danny is one of his new favorite past times. But tonight, there's something he wants to say. Something he's been wanting to say for awhile now.

He smiles against Danny's mouth then pulls back a little, loving how Danny tries to follow for a moment.

“We don't have a thing.” And he know, the moment the words leave his mouth and he sees the hurt flash briefly in Danny's eyes, that he said the wrong thing. Fuck. He was really bad at this.

“Oh. Well I have Grace in the morning so I should... yeah... I should go.”

“Danny, wait.” Steve crowds him against the counter, placing a hand on either side of Danny, trapping him there.

“Steve -”

“Give me one minute to explain.”

“I think you said all that needs to be said.” Danny makes an attempt to walk away again but Steve just crowds him closer to the counter.

“Cath and me...”

“Not the best time to bring up your ex babe.” Danny almost growls.

“Her and I had a thing.”

“Yes. You two had a thing. We have a thing. Everyone has a thing with you. Now can I please go back to my own place?”

“Just listen. What I'm trying to say is... is that...” Steve wants to hit himself, or maybe the wall out of frustration. This shouldn't be so goddamn difficult. He fixes his gaze on the wall above Danny's head. “What you and I have... it's different. It's better. It's everything. Fuck! I'm so bad at this.” 

He looks at Danny again and sees Danny gazing up at him fondly. Something deep inside him relaxes a little. Danny places a hand against his face and caresses his cheek. Steve can't help but lean into it a little. He feels like he'd start purring if he had the ability. 

“Oh babe, you did just fine.” Danny's hand moves from his face and curls around the back of his neck to draw him down into a soft kiss. 

And there it was again. That feeling of ease. Contentment. Home. 

Family.

Definitely so much more than a thing.

And he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life proving it.


End file.
